Uzumaki Athena - Deceased
'Character First Name:' Athena 'Character Last Name:' Uzumaki 'IMVU Username:' EmpsAthenaSoriDrach 'Nickname: (optional)' Athena-sama or Athena-sensei (Lower ranks or Team students) 'Age:' 22 'Date of Birth:' 06/15/178 AN '' 'Gender: Female '''Ethnicity: '' Amegakurian'' 'Height:' 5'9 'Weight:' "Not polite to ask a lady that, hmph" 'Blood Type:' O- 'Occupation: ' Ninja of Amegakure 'Scars/Tattoos:' Scars: N/A Tatoos: Upper back of a small web, Symbol of bonding with her main animal summon. Lightning tattoo markings appear Over body due to high state, but are not sustained. (Not like curse mark, simillar to having the lightning become a part like her and connect to the charka threads that cover her exteremities only in this high state) 'Affiliation:' Amegakure 'Relationship Status:' Single ((Rp zoned only)) 'Personality:' Known well to be very protective of those under her care and who she bonds with. For family she will leap into to danger to protect those who cannot protect themselves. Stands in the shadows of her cousin and Leader of the village hidden in the rain. Watching ever calculating those around her. Personality stands to be very impatient, very well known to pace when she is waiting or to take it out on the one who has delayed her. She comes across as cold on missions and somewhat not approachable when it comes to her possition, however is also know that in her down time she is very sociable and very familliar with people. To her students she keeps them somewhat detached from her with the intent to keep them more so from harm. The Adult world of a ninja is far more dangerious then a Genin will ever know. '' ''Steadfast in her beliefs of respect in duty, this can create sudden shifts in her personality. Has a bad memory when it comes to names and in her mind it would be her only weakness she would ever admit to. 'Behaviour:' Generious, caring, sensative to others emotions and does her best to show respect she believes it is due to. Nearly all the time in denial of her faults and holds composure always around those she feels guarded agianst. Generally fearless and has no real intention to hide the skill set she has unless her mission states she needs to. Keeps her puppetry threads on display at all times to prove this point. Her Uzumaki blood line and overwhelming pride may give some explanation to this. 'Nindo: ' "The sky falls everyday in Amegakure, I shall make it your requiem" "Don't waste my time or I will Waste you..." 'Summoning:' Black puppet spider: '':Named: Kuroyuki-san ' -Stealthy, small and nimble. Excelent at setting up traps and aiding in her puppetry-'' ''Puppet summons'' '''Bloodline/Clan: Descendant of Nagato , Cousin to Kagato : Kage of Amegukure No Sato *Uzumaki Clan 100% *''The Uzumaki clan was a prominent clan in Uzushiogakure. They were distant blood relatives of the Senju clan and as such, both were on good terms.Members of this clan were very knowledgeable in the art of fūinjutsu, and were both respected, and feared worldwide because of their prodigious skill. The members of the Uzumaki clan possessed both incredible longevity and life force.'' (Carried traits of the Uzumaki clan including: Appearance, colour of hair, etc) 'Ninja Class: ' Jounin of Amegakure: (Puppet ops class) 'Element One:' Water 'Element Two:' Wind'' (Uzumaki trait)'' 'Weapon of choice:' Katana (Single blade) 'Strengths:' *'Chakra Manipulation' (Uzumaki Trait at the higher levels) *'Fūinjutsu' (封印術) *'Kenjutsu' (剣術) 'Weaknesses:' *Taijutsu *Strength *Genjutsu (however not applicable to her) 'Chakra color:' Light Blue '' 'Weapon Inventory: Jounin (70 pieces) List the other weapons here: x1 Short distance puppet: (Protects close range, Heavy duty. Used for frontal assult and captureing so the Mid rangers can finish them off ) x1 Mid ranged puppet: (Breaks into two to ambush, also used to aid laying traps and sealing jutsu's while opperator is occipied, controlled by summon and clone, converts back control once the clone has been destoryed and the summon has been apprehended) ~Technically 1 puppet. x2 Long distance puppet: (Light and nimble to lure forward opponant to come within range of the short and mid rangers) Total: 20 Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): 1=6 ~Hip Katana Ame Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 2=4 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 1 =4 Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 1 =3 Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): 1=4 Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): 1=3 Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): 1 set of 10= 0.5 Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 1=3 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 2=3 Kunai (cost 2 pieces):10=20 Full total: 68.5 '''Jutsu List: Basic: Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E Fuinjutsu: *Tier I - Allows use of D rank *Tier II - Allows use of C rank *Advanced - Allows use of B rank *Superior - Allows use of A rank Fuinjutsu Trap Sealing Techniques: Three Directions Seal Five Elements Seal Fire Sealing Method Sealing Trap Explosion Five Seal Barrier Four Symbols Seal Puppet: Black Secret Technique Machine One Shot Black Secret Technique: Machine Triple Shot Puppet Water Release: Dance of Mystic Rain Prepared Puppet: Eight Waves of Needles Wooden Puppet Manipulation Technique 'Water Realease:' Water Release: Water Bullet Technique Water Release: Hiding in Water Technique Water Release: Hiding in Rain Technique Water Prison Technique 'Wind Release:' Wind Release: Air Bullets Wind Release: Spiralling Wind Ball Wind Release: Vacuume Sphere Air Current Wind Dance Kenjutsu: *Kenjutsu Tier I - Use of 1 sword - D Rank *Kenjutsu Tier II - Use of 2 swords - C Rank *Advanced Kenjutsu - Use of 3 swords - B Rank 'Allies:' Amegakure 'Enemies/Rivals:' Rival : Uzumaki Kagato 'Background Information:' Athena Uzumaki was born on the date of the largest most threatening flood and rain to ever hit the civilians and objectors of the ninja way in Village of Amegakure, loosing both of her parents in that single night. Born as a descendant of the great Nagato-kamisama, Idolising him throughout youthful her days and seeing him as the one true leader even in his death and memory. Only finding out she was a direct descendant when she became a Genin and had been informed it had been the reason for her intense skill and ability to learn and create jutsus that were at the very edge of difficulty for one of her age, being of the Uzumaki clan it only made heritable sense but the blood of her idol made it even more understandable and the reason so many seemed to revere her skills even if they seemed a little suspicious and cautious of them. Being informed that she could use the rinnegan via an implant by many medical ninja who saught children of Nagato out, with Nagato's blood throught her veins she would have been able to master supreamily well, however but at the age of reaching a Genin she cut her own eyes out refusing to ever use the possible gift of his blood line nor to have those possibily take advantage of her god through her, forming herself into her little puppet shell some time after. She would never use the gift that should be worthy of only the god she saw in Nagato-Kamisama. Due to this fact many thought her insane doing something so rash, putting her in a little bubble of protective persons who wouldn't let her learn anything or perfect her art, unless she vanished from their range. She saught power of her own, not that of her god, she would make him proud by being skillful in her own feild, branching the abilities of his blood line to include some of the more unknown styles, feeling great pride in this. Being taught her most curious skill set by watching a travelling puppeteer from the now long fallen village hidden in the sand. Not many were able to perform the skill let alone were aloud or of high enough skill to teach it but she was a very fast learner and when curiousity took hold she stole one of his small puppets to pull it apart and mimic its use and abilities, refining its design in the matter of two years behind closed doors. The storm that occurred at her birth was furious and killed many, it was seen as an omen of sorts and rumour grew, her aptitude of the Jutsu arts was recognised the very night of her birth, creating an air pocket and protecting herself from the sudden destructive wave that hit the outskirts of the village. Her family unlike so many were well off due to the family ties of her ancestor however due to his downfall many of the family members detested ninja and deemed them unnecessary for leadership and life, without her family she had grown up somewhat sheltered from the rain but detached from others to her dismay many believing that she had been the cause of the greatest flood that overwhelmed the outskirts sector and was a destructive gene they had thought buried along with Nagato's bandage covered form. Many within the core of the Hidden rain were poor and weak in leadership, they became somewhat of a curiosity for her, they may have been weak in leadership and poor but they were at least free and that is what she wished for. She had always been known to run head first into situations that brought up enough curiousity within her, sometimes recklessly. At the age most were ranked to Chunin she broke free of the confines she had been kept in, lies of keeping her safe and such made her ill to think about, and hid within the core of the village. Where so many of the poor were centered. She was way beyond in years pertaining to skill to the Chunin of her village's other half but was welcomed with opened arms in how she cared and hated watching them starve, joining the training as many others had and gaining the rank of Chunin almost instantly. Her skill set being one of fascination by many became her momentary weakness, many would try to get close to work out how and why she was so good and she would separated herself from them. Only lingering around one, and older Uzumaki clan member, he was different to the others, teasing him and testing her metal against him wasn't like with the others, she felt as though he wouldn't just back down like many would. He liked showing his skill just as much as she did and joked with him one day that he would no doubt become the leader of this place. Their meeting was brief and she vanished from the village soon after, wanting to learn more about the skills she was born with and the people which she could learn from, in observation and practise. Not always was she successful but she was tenacious and if at first she didn't succeed she would press forward working herself to oblivion. Determined that when she returned to her village, the village of her Kamisama, she would prove herself worthy and that Ninja were necessary in the world and to the outskirts she had left behind. on her travels she developed the skills to handle multiple puppets of destructive abilities and they reflected her tenaciousness, and had made contract to her summon. A small black spider named Kuroyuki. They were a sturdy team that worked well with traps and her puppetry ((More to come)) '', not much enjoying her abilities with water but then again what bug would. All the while her loyalty staying solid to her village, wearing her rain head band with pride and defiance to all other villages, no compulsion to hide it ever. She was proud of where she came from and would return there strong and make the village stronger for it. She had been given many offers to join other villages and would never budge with her goal. Claiming that she was born there and would be buried there just like her Kamisama had been. Upon returning she had seen the massive changes that had occurred within Amegukure No Sato, no longer did it seem as uncoordinated and without leadership only finding out at that point that that same Jounin she had known from so long ago had not only been the cause but had become the Kage of the village and the head of the Uzumaki clan. She had a lot of respect for him however still stirred him like the old days. They had been linked in the fact they had been both related to Nagato but were not technically closely related in that sense. Becoming a Jounin herself under his leadership and still to this day calling him "Baka Kage", referring to the long time spent thinking he would make an excellent leader, the leader that the village hidden in the rain needed. ((More to come)) Students of Team Uzumaki -Puppet class Yuki Lily (KonanXAngel) Rinha Yoadai (Yodai) Haruno Nakara (Kaiiaki) As a Jounin it is expected of many to take on students or side to being an Anbu depending on your personal skill set, within Athena Uzumaki's life she clearly was of decent skill to sit with the ranks of the Noble and skilful Anbu of the Amegakure, However chose a different path. The years she had spent away had helped her in her training but upon returning to it she couldn't help but feel the need to train the younger generation in their path to becoming great leaders. Leading the Ame to a great strong future. Giving up on the path towards becoming an Anbu to do just this. Taking on three of the streams of the Ame, knowing once they were more experienced they would become a river washing away all the past damage done to the Village in the rain. They would be a force to be reckoned with. Proud to no end with their exploits, despite sometime shy apprehension. They were skilled and some times cocky about it, getting themselves injured and scarred. Watching them bond with each other, bickering at times, childish at others but she wouldn't dare want them any other way, they were her students. Hers and she would make them strong. In watching her Leading Male Genin student Rinha Yoadai-kun, age of fifteen raising his abilities to break through the first gate if his strength, watching him spar with others of his age such as his rival Miro-kun. Yoadai was strong and had skills towards his chakra manipulation and in many cases had shown his overwhelming stamina in a battle however did require some understanding of when to run and when to not push himself to the brink of destruction. He was she dare say the strongest of the three but had a lot of inner growth to take on until she believed he was able to attend and compete in the Chunnin exams. (more to come) Her rather quiet observer Yuki Lily-Chan age of thirteen, seems usually to be side her own head and sometimes seems to lack a little concentration, she keeps her issues to herself sometimes hard to tell what she is thinking or her desires in the future, She is a hard nut to crack and sometimes seems she would be a good leader but does some times show an air of shyness and unease with the position. Clearly loving to dabble in banter with her team mate she affectionately calls Patches. (from his latest fight with his Rival, leaving a slight scar on his forehead.) With the nature of the Yuki clan it seemed she was always searching for a place to belong to, all Athena could hope for was that she felt at home with her Team mates at her side holding her upright. She was sure Lily had the ability to become a great leader once she shirked off the lingering thoughts of her clan that her new family would judge her poorly or that they wouldn't be there if she ever needed them. Bless the Yuki clan for giving her team someone as calculating as Lily, Athena was sure she would make an overwhelming tactician in the years to come. (more to come) Her third and youngest student Haruno Nakara she was sure she was a Haruno at first glimpse of her wild strands. Pronounced to have strong blood in them, she reflected the sweet little tom boy-side of her easily. She seemed a very affectionate girl caring for her team mates as if they were her brother and sister it seemed. Fighting occasionally however always having their back when someone tried to fight them. In a way looking at Lily and Nakara it reminded her of twins... crazy opposite twins. One girlie one in her mannerism not so much, even though she was only eleven she had some hidden ability in her she was going to raise to heights and as her teacher she was sure of it. Seemingly fearless and always running about. It made her smile as a teacher to have her around. She was sure one day if she didn't take the path of an Anbu like so many would she would make a wonderful teacher in the future and teach children just like herself how to be just as good as her own sensei was convinced she would turn out. (more to come) Time would tell if she believed they were ready for the Chunin Exams, but over all of them she was proud to have such a dedicated bunch to call her students and have them call her Sensei. 'Roleplaying Library: '''Approved by: Kagato